Prisoner In Your Heart
by juliette01
Summary: AU story. Kidnapped. Death. Sufferince. Drama. Passion. And love. His love. Due to him, she gets used to the thought of being kidnapped. All starts being normal for her. Because she can be with him, the one who taught her to love. She knows she can't escape him. No one can. So she embraces her new life. But for how long? Rated T due to language.
1. Kidnapping

_Hey, guys. What's up? I'm back with a new story. I hope you like it._

 _Well, with no more intros, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

I go out the building I work in and walk to my car. Today it was my first day at my brother's firm, as his personal secretary. I am pretty sure it all went well. It has been a long day and I am more than grateful that it has ended. I search my keys in my bag, it's dark outside, I wouldn't be able to find them without the lights placed around the parking lot. I manage to get them out but I suddenly stop as I feel someone grab my left wrist. I think it is Hal, my brother. He is a jokester, as he likes calling himself, and he usually does this kind of jokes.

"Hal!" I say and try to pull my hand out of his grasp. I frown as I see I receive no answer. "Hal, it is not funny. Let go of my wrist!" I order and attempt to release myself again, but I am not able.

"But who says it's Hal?" I hear a dark voice whisper against the back of my neck, hot breath making me shiver. I... I somehow know this voice, it sounds familiar. And I do know I had met this person before, into a familiar enviroment. I always remember everything, and this voice, although more mature, I know I recognize it.

I gasp and my keys fall on the ground as I briefly notice his reflection in the window of my car. He has sharp features and seems strong. Stronger than I am. "Who are you?" I deman as he pulls my towards him. "Let me go!"

He chuckles darkly. "Calm there, doll. I'm not here for you."

I frown and attempt to look at him but I feel myself being pulled behind the building. I get into a back alley. "Then who or what are you here for?" I ask, gathering up my whole courage. "My money?"

"No, no, no. I'm not a theif. Well, not a low class one." He says and spins me around, finally allowing me to see his face.

I gasp as I recognize him. After all these years... I have not thought I would see him again. I had seen him years ago, he came to talk to my brother. But I am sure it is him. I am able to recognize him, even in the low light of the alley. His eyes, blue and dark yet somber and mysterious, are the same. His hair, red and short, his face and his facial tattos, his voice, his features... everything is as I remember.

I let my eyes wander over his body as I study him. He seems to be doing the same with me. He is... he is handsome, good looking and muscular. His musculature is well developted, even better than when I first met him. He is dressed comfortably yet formal, into a red checkered shirt with a black jacket over it, dark blue jeans and black converse.

"Hello, Aya!" He says with a smug grin across his lips. He steps closer to me, his hand still wrapped tightly around my wrist.

"Ra-Razer..." I gasp. I look back at his face and make a step back as his eyes travel over my body and stop at my chest. Since when do I stutter? Ugh, it is so frustrating! "B-but how? How have you found me? Why have you come here? Does my brother know you are here?"

He shakes his head and approaches me again. I take another step back, my own back meeting the wall. His eyes darken, his pupils dilating as his brow furrows. "I have my own sources. For something I promised to your brother years ago... a favor, to call it so. No, he doesn't. I want my return to be a surprise for him." He answers to all my questions almost breathlessly.

My eyes widen slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough, doll."

I try to snatch my hand away as he gets even closer to me, our fronts touching. Lovely! He grabs my other wrist as well and pins my hands over my head. There is a hight difference between us and I am not wearing heels, I never actually wear heels, so I have to look up at him, staring deeply into his dark eyes. There is a mixture of emotions within them, something I am unable to figure out just yet. His strong, musky scent fills my nostrils as he bends down at my level. Our gazes connect again and I am starting to have a strange, yet pleasant, tingling feeling within me.

He pushes his face in the crook of my neck and inhales deeply. I shiver and he sighs, his hot breath curling against my skin.

"Nice parfume." He says and pulls back, a grin appearing across his face.

For the very first time in my life, I am feeling fear. I had no reason to fear this far but now... his presence, his appearance, his voice and his action do make me fear. "Shut it! What are you? Some kind of perv, an obsessed guy?"

He chuckles. "How would Jordan put this in? Two wrong out of tree answers. One more try."

I clench my fists. "Let me go! I do not know you, I have nothing to do with you!"

"On the contrary, Aya, you do know me and you do have something to do with me."

"Hal does but I do not!" I fight back. I was always a logic person, every single time going after evidence and rational motives. And I will not back away too quickly!

"Yes, that's right. But you will."

"What makes you be this sure of yourself, Razer?" I ask him with the smugness I had taught myself from Hal.

He chuckles and one of his hands releases me and slides down my side. I grimace as he reaches my chest but he does not stop. He lets his hand travel to my ribs where he plants it firmly. "Relax, okay? I won't bite you... yet."

"Why are you here?" I ask him and gain all my left courage to glare at him with ferocity. He has to give me a logical reason. He must tell me!

"I've already told you, sweetheart. For you and your over-protective brother."

I keep glaring at him, my eyes narrowing. "Let me go, Razer! I must leave."

He nods. "Yes, indeed you must. You must leave with me."

I gasp and my eyes grow wide. "Excuse me? I am not going anywhere with you!"

"It's not your choice." He says emotionlessly and drags me from the wall. I make an attempt at escaping but his grip on my only tightens. He wraps one of his arms around my waist, pulling me as close to him as physically possible, as he drags me towards a red Ferrari. He slowly releases my wrists and I finally gather my wits as I realize I should scream for help. I open my mouth but he presses a cloth over it. I try to fight against him but all I am unable. It is like my whole body is going numb. Wait! The cloth. "Relax!" He orders as I feel my eyes dropping. I fall in his arms, nearly passed out, and he picks me up bridal style. I make a whimpering sound as wearriness takes over me.

No! I have to stay away. I must... I must be stronger that this.

I feel my muscles relaxing completely. No!

* * *

I open my eyes and let out a low whimper. I attempt to make a movement but I realize I can not. I look up to see my hands caught with handcuffs on the bed post. What is the meaning of this? My legs are free but this fact does not help me. I gasp and look down at myself, praying that I am not naked.

"Ah, you woke up." I hear. I look up to see Razer coming towards me. "Glad to see your up. Don't worry, you're fully clothed. I wanted to make sure you wouldn't run away."

I let out a huffing sound as he comes closer and sits down on the bed. "Where am I?" I ask him and narrow my eyes as he shifts in such ways that he is now straddling me. "Do not touch me!" I growl.

He chuckles. "Keep your claws for yourself. I don't prefer arrogant girls."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He pulls out a key and smirks. "I don't know. What do you think it means? I don't like you, I don't want you, I don't need you!"

"Then why am I here? Why... why did you kidnap me?"

"Bait." He says simply. "It was the only way to make sure I will be able to get Jordan's attention."

"You could have called."

He frowns. "I wouldn't be too interested in this if I were you. Once I get what I want, you'll either be free to go, or I'll kill you."

My eyes widen and I tense up. "You monster!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He clicks his tongue and shakes his head. "I prefer being called 'Demon'. It captures my personality."

I scoff. Demon. Unrealistic! He bends over me and I suck in a breath. I kick him in the stomach, causing him to fall on the bed. He growls.

"Sit still or I'll tie your legs up too!" He threatens and bends again.

"Do not touch me, Razer!"

"Calm, sweetheart. I told you, I don't like arrogant girls." He says and shows me the key he has been holding. "What do you want? To be handcuffed or free?" He asks mockingly and releases my hands. I sigh in relief and sit up, rubbing my wrists. "I thought you would be polite. I think I deserve a 'thank you'."

I frown and push against his chest. "You are not going to receive it."

His eyes darken again and he gets off of me. "Your days are counted! From now on, you will stay locked here and I will torture you until the last second of your life. You will beg me on your knees to take your life, that if you had legs." He says with an amused expression across his face. Does it mean I am going to die?! Now I feel fear overtaking me and I start shaking.

"What..." I start only to get cut off by him.

"You are not here to sit on our head like a princess who wants to be served. You're here as a prisoner and you will be treated badly until we get the reward. But because we love your brother so much, we'll send you home in pieces into a box!" He says and starts laughing as his 'speech' comes to an end. 'We'?

The door opens, another person coming in. He is tall and muscular, with brown hair and brown, almost black eyes that are full of hate. He is dressed into a red t-shirt, black torn jeans and red boots. Oh.

I am now starting to realize why my brother did not want me to go into business with him in the first place. I should have listened to him. After all, he only wanted to protect me.

The other man whispers something into Razer's ear and he nods.

"Who are you?" I ask and hug my legs to my chest. "Where are we?"

Razer turns his attention back at me. He rolls his eyes. "Yes, excuse our manners, Princess." He answers mockingly. "I suppose you remember me, I am Razer and this is my brother, Zillius Zox. We will be the greatest nightmares of your life!"

"And my second question?"

"None of your concerns." Zox replies and crosses his arms over his chest. "The car is waiting outside, Razer, and so will I." He says and goes to the door, leaving.

I can not help but stare at Razer who seems to be studying me again. "What do you want from me? Why are you revenging on me? My brother owns the affairs, not me."

"That may be true but you are the one he tried to protect from them so therefore you will be the first one to get hurt because of them."

Hurt?! "I do not understand what this has to do with me. Explain yourself."

"You'll find out soon enough. Tonight you will be moved into another house." He tells me and then gets out, leaving me alone.

* * *

Razer's POV.

Aya Jordan. Hal Jordan's younger sister and his new personal assistant. Piercing blue eyes, silvery white hair, probably dyed, an angelic face and an exceptional body despite her still young age. With full lips and a curvy body that could compete with the most beautiful women and win against them, Aya is one of the few girls who has never dated anybody. I suppose that her brother's over protective nature has been stopping any guy from asking her out. Either this, or she was not interested which is what I believe is the truth.

I had made researches about her. She's completely innocent, she has no idea of her brother's business. What she knows is only a small part of the truth. But this will be in my advantage. She doesn't need to know everything from the beginning, she can wait.

So can Jordan. He has to learn what sufferince means. What it truly means! He has to go to the same type of agony I had gone through years ago when because of him, my fiancèe, Ilana, died. She was killed while Jordan was trying to make me arrest someone for killing his whole family. Well, almost his whole family. Aya is the only person he has, excepting his girlfriend. But having your girlfriend taken away it's not the same as your sister, especially when you have nothing more left from your family.

This is what I made my plan for. I'll make him suffer! I'll teach him while real pain is like! I'll show him what means to have your heart broken into a million pieces and to have no way of healing it! I'll make him feel what I have been feeling for years!

This way, I will finally get my long wished revenge!

* * *

 _And it's ready. I hope you like it._

 _Well? Opinions? Advices? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	2. A first chance

_Hey, guys! I'm back. Sorry for the long wait (I guess), I had a lot of things to do._

 _So, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

 **~Aya's POV~**

I look around the room, trying to find something, anything, that may help me. I can't accept this, I won't accept being treated like that. I will not be accepting of this situation. I would rather die than giving him what he wants!

I sigh as I get up from the bed and feel my head throbbing. I shake my head, trying to both clear my throughts and get rid of the headache he has just caused me. There is no device around and I can not here any sound sound coming from the hallway. I walk slowly towards the door, trying to open it. I both pull and push it before realizing something. Damn! They must have locked it!

I growl in frustration and kick the door hard, the sound of my foot contacting with the wood making a strange echo around me.

Perfect! My first day at work ended up in me being kidnapped and risking to be taken advantage of, or even worse. Perfect! Absolutely perfect! Why not killing me now?!

I run one of my hands through my hair and walk back to the bed. I sit on the edge of it, my shoulders slumped. This is the worst day that I have ever had!

I lift my head up when I hear light footsteps coming towards - apparently - my room. I watch the door with burning eyes, my heart pounding fast in my ears.

Someone opens the door and comes in. I blink rapidly and try to focus my eyes on them.

It's... a girl. She has long, black, curly hair, almost black eyes and a pale skin. She looks... pretty. Her lips are full and colored with red lipstick, and her eyelashes are full of black mascara. She is wearing a knee-length red dress with black lace at the chest and legs area. She is quite attractive and looks sportive.

I look up as she stops in front of me and looks down at me. "You must be Aya Jordan." She says, her voice soft yet, somehow, slightly hoarse.

I nod. "Your pressumtion is correct." I answer. She rolls her eyes and hands me some clothes. "What is your name?" I ask her.

"Bleez." She mumbles as I take a clothes from her hands. I put them next to me on the bed and sigh.

"That is a quite unusual name."

She rolls her eyes again and crosses her arms over her chest. "Trust me, Jordan, you will see more unusual things than a goddman name."

I manace to resist the urge of rolling my eyes at her statement. "Why am I here?"

"You will see." She answers.

I fight the urge to roll my eyes again and win against it. "Why are you here?"

She scoffs. "I brought you some clothes. That's all you need to know."

I sigh deeply. "They keep you prisoner as well, do they not?" I ask her, trying to maintain my voice firm.

"They may or they may not. That's none of your business."

I sigh. "You can talk to me. I...I promise to find a way of getting us both out of here."

She shakes her head and chuckles. "You don't get it, Aya." She comes closer and kneels in front of me, her expression hard to be read. "You cannot get out of here, it's impossible. You can't hope for a way to run away because there is none. He made sure of it."

My brow furrows. "Have you ever tried?"

She sighs and brings her right hand to her left collarbone. Her fingers curl around the strap of her dress as she yanks it down a little, allowing me to see her skin. What is she...?

I frown at the sight of a scar - something that could be made only by a bullet - present into her skin. I gasp as the realization dawns on me. "They... they shot you." I mumble as she pulls her strap back on. "Why...? When...? How...?" I ask.

She shrugs almos carelessly. "Over an year ago. It was a dark night and I asked myself 'Why not do something?' and what did I get from my foolish attempt? A bullet straight in my shoulder." She chuckles darkly. "So never try to do the same mistake that I did, okay? That would be foolish."

I clasp my hands in my lap, fiddling with my fingers. "I may... be lucky and find a way out and then come back after you..."

"You can't!" She snaps. "It's impossible! You'll be here as long as he wants, you'll do what and he wants and you'll leave this place either alive or dead!" She hisses, her voice slightly hoarse, and stands up abruptly. "I know him well enough to say that he is not going to let you any means of escaping, and if he does, trust me, it will be just so he could play with you because no one ever escapes him!"

I sigh and look down at my feet.

"Do you know what's the funniest thing from all this?" She asks, her voice softer.

I shake my head as a no and signale her to continue.

"He loves playing with you! He will toy with you, he will screw with your mind and feelings and make you think he cares, but one day, he'll just... let you go. But then he'll come back, apologize and start it all over again, until one day when he'll either give up, or you will."

I furrow my brow. "How... how do you know so much?" I ask her.

She sighs and moves her gaze to her feet.

I stand up. "He did that to you too, did he not? He was the one who shot you, he..."

"Just stop!" She growls. "That shouldn't be on your list if concerns at this point."

"Bleez, answer to me!"

"It's a long story, I don't have time for that crap. That happened a long time ago! Now get dressed! He wants to see you."

"Why are you doing what he wants you to do?"

I watch her as she clenches her fists. "If you don't obey him, the first fire is to scare you, a warning." She mumbles. "The second one is to hurt you. And the third one is to kill you."

I gasp and clasp my hands in front of my mouth, teares welling in my eyes. "No..." I whisper. "You..."

She shakes her head. "Get dressed." She says and turns around, walking towards the door. She gets out of the room, leaving me alone.

I turn my attention to the clothes she has just brought me. I sigh and study them for a few seconds. A white tank top and green, - apparently - skin-tight jeans. I wrinkle my nose at the look of things and take my work jacket off me. I place it on the bed and stand up, turning my back to the door. I start unbuttoning my shirt before taking it off completely and throwing it on the bed. I pull the zipper of my skirt down, letting the vestemnt slide down my legs and fall at my feet in a puddle. I step out of it and kick it aside, not caring where it gets. Why would I care? It's his house, not mine! I put the jeans on in a flash and notice that they are indeed skin-tight.

"It seems like I have quite a view." I hear a hoarse voice saying, followed by a pervy growl.

I whipe my head around only to be met by Razer's - aroused, if I might add - figure. He is wearing a strange grin, his pupils dilated.

I turn around fully, my fists clenched. "What... are you doing here?"

He shrugs, almost carelessly. "Checking you out." His eyes wander over my body, his gaze seeming hungry.

"I can see that." I mumble as I reach for the top. Anything is better than being seen half-naked by him!

"Whatever." He mutters and watches me intensely.

"Can you get out of here?" I snap at him.

"Oh please! Don't tell me you're so shy regarding your body."

I narrow my eyes and clutch the tank top tightly in my hands. "Out!"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Relax, Aya. It's not like I've never seen how a woman's naked body looks like." He says, his tone lowering dramatically.

I roll my eyes and scoff as he starts taking small steps towards me, his muscles flexing with each step he takes. I swallow nervously and make a step back, landing on the bed. He smirks and stops in front of me, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What is that you want?" I ask coldly, taking the top on me and wrinkling my nose at its giant cleavage. I hate wearing something that reveals my cleavage in front of other people! Especially when 'people' means a perv good looking young man who kidnapped me! Wait, dud I just say 'good looking'? Am I going crazy?!

He shrugs. "That depends. I want many things." He responds to my question.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Like what?"

He chuckles. "You, revenge, to never be caught, things like this."

I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest, glaring at him. "Trust me, Razer, you will never have me. You can not."

He chuckles sarcastically, clicking his tongue. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should trust me, Aya, I will have you." He winks at me. "I'll wait you outside." He says and starts walking towards the door, purposelly flexing his muslces as he does so.

He'll be waiting for what?! I am sure as hell not going anywhere with this bastard!

* * *

I sigh and prop my head against the window, shivering at how cold it is. I do not know how but Razer did make me walk into a car. That bastard managed to convince me to follow him and I was stupid enough to obey him!

How could I have left myself listen to him? I don't even know where they are taking me. They might do anything to me, and I... I simply walked to the car. I didn't fight, I didn't struggle.

I close my eyes and sigh deeply, trying to block everything out. Not that I succeed but that's something else. At least I don't get to see him and his brother.

Razer is driving the car, seeming focused solely on the road but it is obvious that his throughts are directed to many other things.

My eyes snap open when I feel the car stopping. Have we already arrived?

I look at Razer as he pulls his phone out of a pocket and grimaces at the screen. He opens his door and gets out of the car, calling someone and leaving me alone with Zox.

Perfect!

I am in the back seat, the two were in the front and now I can't even enjoy some silence because Zox has just started texting.

Is it not wonderful?!

I manage to resist the urge to groan out loud as I look outside and see Razer focused on the call. I roll my eyes at the cute wrinkle his nose makes and how his brow furrows slightly. Why is he doing all those faces?! That's really annoying!

I sigh and stare at my lap for a few moments before looking up at Zox. He isn't paying any attention to me, his eyes glued to his phone. I shift my gaze outside and see Razer with his back at the car, his free hand clenched into a fist.

None of them is paying any attention to me. This is my chance! If I lose it, I will lose everything.

I open the back seat door as quietly as possible and slip outside, excitement coursing through me. I have no idea where I am but as long as I am free, it doesn't matter. I will find a way to return home but now I must find a way to get away from them. I close the door silently and start running away, not daring to look back.

But I am certain they didn't see me, or they would be calling out for me. Yes! I can escape!

I take deep, uneven breaths, and run faster as I hear Razer's voice from behind me, telling me to stop. Shoot! He noticed me!

I gasp and look behind me for a split second in time to see the two siblings running after me.

I will not allow them to catch me! I turn my attention back to running and try and keep a fast speed. He will not catch me again!

After a few minutes of running uninterrupted, I am starting to feel my throat burning and my legs aching. I frown slightly, refusing to stop, and look behind me only to find no one. It seems like I have lost them.

I stop running and take deep breaths, trying to calm my racing heart. I sigh and run one of my hands through my hair before starting to run again, not paying attention to my surroundings, when I feel myself hitting something solid. What the...?

I feel two hands gripping my arms tightly and a yelp slips past my lips as I lift my gaze and meet Razer's furious one. His lips are pursed in a flat line and his nostrils are flaring with rage, tiny beads of sweat present on his forehead. His hands travel to my forearms, still gripping tightly, as he looks straight into my eyes, his gaze burning.

"Never do that again!" He growls, his voice firm and commanding, and takes a deep breath. "That was a stupid idea, Aya! No one runs away from me, no one escapes me!" He says and I swear I can hear the fast THUMP THUMP's of my heart as his voice sends shivers running down my spine.

I start struggling, trying to hit him. "Let go of me!" I cry out and kick him in the shin with all the force I can muster. "You bastard, let me go!"

He hisses and weakens his hold on me and I struggle harder, managing to get myself out if his arms. I turn around and start running again only to find myself bumping in Zox a few seconds later. Shoot!

He grasps my shoulders, his nails digging in my skin and making me hiss at the following pain. I frown deeply and fight against his hold, kicking him in the most sensitive area for a man. He growls and releases me and I smirk proudly, running away from him.

Something tells me that Razer will be left without nephews.

I run without looking back but a firm voice makes itself known in the silence of the night, the only sound being my breathing.

"Stop running!"

Does he really think I will obey him?! I only run faster, trying to get as far from here as possible but I can hear him behind me.

I clench my fists hard, my nails digging in the skin of my palms, almost making me hiss.

"Goddman it, Aya! Stop now or I swear I'm going to-"

"To what?!" I ask teasingly, my voice piercing through the night. "Kill me? Go head! You would do me a big favor!"

"Oh I know!" He replies and a dark chuckles slips out from him. "But I won't kill you. Not now, anyway. Believe me, Aya, after I am done with you, you'll wish you'd be dead."

I roll my eyes and open my mouth to answer but all that comes out is a gasp when I feel his hand grasping my right wrist and pulling me to him. I yelp as I find myself pressed against his hard chest, his strong scent filling my nostrils. Damn him!

He holds me tightly against him, his arms around my back. "Just stop wriggling around, it won't help you!" He growls, his voice sending chills through me. He scoops me up in his arms, holding me bridal style and walking calmly to the car. Damn!

I growl and clutch his shirt tightly in my fists. "Let me go, you bastard!" I growl.

"Shut the fuck up, Aya!" He mutters, a deep frown etched across his face. "I won't hesitate to use a fucking gun on you if you keep struggling!" He mumbles, his eyes darkening.

I let out a low growl and cross my arms over my chest, fighting against tears. I hate guns! When I was little, I had found a gun in one of my brother's drawers. I thought it was one of those toys meant to entertain the kids so I started playing with it but after a while I slipped and accidentally pulled the trigger. I was lucky that no one else was home. I did not get hurt and I put the gun back, swearing to myself to never snoop around my brother's things like that.

I almost yelp when I find myself being placed with my feet back on the ground. I have been so caught in my thoughts that I didn't notice when we reached the car.

"Don't try anything!" Razer mumbles and opens the passanger side door for me, pushing me inside.

I roll my eyes and close the door for myself, watching him as he gets into the driver seat. He starts the car and drives away fast, seemingly not observing that his brother isn't here.

"What about Zox?" I ask. "You are going to let him here?"

He sighs. "No." He answers, his voice calm and soft, yet slightly hoarse. "I will return for him later. I must take you somewhere first."

I frown slightly. "Where?"

"Your new home."

Why do all his answers have to be this short?!

I sigh and prop my head against the window. I look out the window, watching as we pass cars, people and houses.

I lost my only chance of escaping. Great!

I turn my attention to Razer who seems focused on driving. His jaw is clenched and his hands are gripping the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turned white. I can't help but stare at his face, admiring him. His lips are pursed in a flat line, his expression neutral but I am able to say that something is bothering him. I look at his eyes for a second and see the maelstrom of emotions from within.

My gaze moves itself to his lips and I can't help but follow their contour, noticing how tempting they look to me. I swallow hard, ignoring the lump from my throat and sigh. I bite my lower lip quite hard before releasing it and shifting my body closer to Razer's. I take a deep breath when I feel my heart racing fast and jump in his lap, placing my hands on his shoulders.

He gasps, his eyes growing wide and slams his foot against the brakes, stopping the car. He looks up at me with a shocked expression, his chest rising and falling as he breathes fast. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asks, his nostrils flaring as rage flashes in his eyes. "Are you crazy? Are you really trying to kill us?"

"Shut up!" I reply and clutch his shirt in my fists. "Stop talking!" I order when I see him opening his mouth to speak.

He closes his mouth, swallowing hard, and nods. I nod slightly and slam my lips against his, kissing him desperately. I see his eyes go wide for a second before he eases into the kiss and closes his eyes. I follow his example and close my own eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips against mine. The tip of my nose bumps against his as I tilt my head slightly, my cheeks heating up. Why... why have I kissed him?!

I feel my heart pounding in my ears as I find myself not knowing what to do. I have never been kissed before... It... it is a strange yet pleasant feeling.

He must have noticed my clumsiness on this matter because he is starting to react. He arches his throat, returning the kiss quite eagerly, gently tugging at my lips with his teeth. I resist the urge to moan when I feel one of his hands under my tank top, slowly but surely lifting it up. I want to protest but, as he sweeps his tongue along my lower lip, I find myself unable to. I gasp when he slips his tongue in my mouth without any warning, deepening the kiss, his other hand running through my hair. He tilts his head to the right, giving us a better angle as he kisses me passionately.

I pull back after a few minutes, time that seemed like a beautiful eternity to me, and press my forehead against his, gasping for air. He opens his eyes slowly, a spark of playfulness shining in his eyes.

"Just because you did that, it doesn't mean that I will release you. Do you realize that?" He asks, his tone teasingly.

I nod slightly. "I am aware." I mumble and pull back, staring at his lips. What... what have I done? I've just had my first kiss with the guy that kindapped and threatened to even kill me! Oh no!

I swallow nervously, remembering the feel of his lips pressed against mine: so tempting and moist and warm and bold, without any trace of hesitation. Just like he is...

He pulls his hand out of my top, grinning up at me as he lifts his head up, taking me by surprise when he brushes his lips against mine in a more hungry kiss.

I can't help but let one low moan escape me as he stirs in me sensations that I have never felt before. I feel my self control slipping away as he runs his hand through my hair, a low purr rumbling through his chest. I shift slightly in his lap and find myself straddling him, my knees at either sides of his hips.

He pulls back with a smirk that shows his teeth off, his eyes shining and his nostrils flaring with arousal as I feel a strange warmth spreading through me. I swallow hard and tug at his jacket, taking it off him and tossing it somewhere on the back seat. I begin toying with a button from his shirt before starting to undo all the buttons. He watches me intensely, his gaze burning with desire as I get his shirt undone, revealing his chest. I bite my lower lip hard at the sight as the warmth travels to the pit of my stomach, giving me the customary 'butterflies'.

He grazes the back of his hand over my cheek as I take his shirt off, throwing it on the car floor. He looks at me with a smirk, winking flirtatiously as both of his hands come under my tank top, lifting it up. I whimper as his fingers brush over my skin and he gently bites the lobe of my ear.

"Relax, Aya." He purrs, lifting my tank top up and draping it over my head, leaving me into a green lace bra. I didn't know the Demon could be so tender!

He stares into my eyes for a long hot moment before attaching his mouth to my neck, sinking his teeth in my pulse point. I gasp and lean my back against the steering wheel as his hands glide greedily over my upper body, his lips placing hot kisses all over the skin of my neck. I can't help but moan at all the sensations his touches stir in me as I roll my hips against his in an unintenionatelly movement. I have not meant to move!

He growls and lifts his gaze to mine, my cheeks heating up at the lustful look he gives me. I run one of my hands over his chest, letting it travel to his abdomen in a teasing manner as I clutch the back of his neck with my free hand. A low groan of approval escapes him as I arch my throat and back, giving him more access to me. Why am I doing this?

I run my hand through his hair and lift his face back up to mine, kissing him roughly, his tongue entering my mouth immediately as he deepens the kiss, a low growl rumbling at the back of his throat. How have we come to this?!

I feel him shift beneath me, the hard buldge present in the front of his pants obvious through the rest of our clothes. I let a low moan escape my lips as he breaks the kiss and kisses his way downward, his teeth scraping over my skin. I feel the heat of his breath curling over my skin, making shivers of pleasure run through my body as he scrapes his teeth over my windpipe, probably leaving a mark. I clench my eyes shut tight and arch my back as he pulls away, both of us breathing hard, and he places hot kisses over my sternum before moving to my neck and nibbling along my jawline. I whimper and moan as he heads to my ear, his lips trailing over my skin. I part my lips slightly, gasping as he nibbles at my earlobe, his fingers fiddling with the zipper of my jeans as in a way of asking permission.

I nod my approval slightly, drunk from his kisses and touch, mixed with his strong, masculine scent, and encourage him through a low moan to continue. Wait... Why am I encouraging him?! Why the hell am I doing this?! I am not supposed to be doing this! Not with him! I should hate him, not... not let him do this to me! I need to stop him, I must stop him!

But do I want to stop him?

Although, does it really matter wheter I want him to stop or not? By the look of things, he will not stop too soon.

* * *

 _Here it is. So... who saw the last part coming? Speak truthfully._

 _Well, I hope you like it._

 _Well? Opinions? Advices? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	3. Deadline: Part I

_Hey, guys. Guess who's back? I'm so so glad I finally had the chance to post something, it felt like forever since I last did. School got me so tired and now that we're back to the summer hour, my schedule is changed so I get to spend another full hour in school... hurray for me. Anyway, I'm not here to complain, I'm here to get something done so here is it my newest creation. I hope you like it. Well, enjoy it._ _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

A soft sigh escapes me as I arch my throat and close my eyes as I feel Razer's hands on my rear, clutching tightly as he pulls me against him, our chests pressing against one another. I feel his teeth scraping the now overly sensitive skin of my neck, his breath hot and fast as he ginds his hips upwardly against mine. I lean my head against his body, my forehead resting on his shoulder as my I run my hands through his hair, ruffling it.

He pulls back from me and I can't help but gasp at how strange I am feeling without his mouth attached to my neck. What... what is going on with me? Why am I behaving like this?

He cups my chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifts my head up, making me look up at him. I open my mouth to say something but he cuts me off when he presses his lips against mine, the tip of his nose bumping mine as he tilts his head to the right. My eyes close slowly as I return the kiss, although I'm not quite sure of what I should be doing, or of the reason why we're doing this.

' _Just physical attraction!_ ' I tell to myself and let a low moan escape me as one of his hands travels over my back to the clasp of my bra. ' _And nothing more than that!_ '

How could there be something more than that?! He kidnapped me! He threatened me! He... he is beneath me, in his car, kissing and touching and undressing me! Urgh! I must have gone crazy if I let him do this to me!

I break the kiss when I feel the need for air growing too strong within me to ignore it and I can't help but gasp as the oxygen makes its way to my lungs.

He looks up at me with a slight smirk, his eyes having a spark of playfulness withing them, his soft lips parted slightly. He runs his fingers up and down my back, almost tickling me before letting his hand descend to my lower back, his touch raising goosebumps on my skin.

... How is he able to make me feel like this?! He... from all the people...!

I cup his face in my hands, my thumbs brushing over his cheekbones as I study his face... His tattoos, more exactly.

I swallow nervously as I follow with my eyes the one from the centre of his chin that ends exactly at the base of his lower lip.

"I have more." He mumbles in almost a whisper and a chuckle slips out of him. "Those were my first ones."

"I... can imagine it." I answer and feel a slight blush making its way to my face at a certain memory. "I remember them. They were the first thing that attracted my attention towards you that day, years ago. Do you remember?"

He nods. "How could I forget it?" He chuckles loudly. "You were so surprised! Your face was priceless."

I can't help but laugh at his comment. "So was yours when you saw me. You were staring!"

He shrugs. "Your brother never told me he had such a hot sister!"

I feel myself blushing as the words leave his lips and watch as a cute pink tinge spreads over his cheeks. "I was fourteen!" I snap playfully and huff out a small laugh.

"And? I was seventeen. No big deal. Excepting that probably Hal would have killed me, what bad thing could have happened?"

"You are such a perv!"

He grins widely. "Oh I know that. And I'm proud of it." He traces my name on the small of my back, the sensation making me shiver slightly. "But that's only one of my... 'skills', you know. I'm not bragging but I'm really good at what was happening not five minutes ago before we got engaged in this conversation."

I roll my eyes. He is not bragging, is he? "Care to remind me how we came across that subject all of a sudden?"

He shrugs again, almost carelessly if I might add. "It was mostly because of you, really."

He is impossible! I sigh and shake my head, a small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. "You are hard to deal with! How would I ever be able to understand you?"

"That's easy. You'll have some time at your dispossal. Now, why won't we continue from where we left off?" He asks flirtatiously and leans up.

I shake my head and place two of my fingers over his lips, making him stop.

He kisses the tip of my fingers. "Why did you stop me?" He asks in a complaining, child-like voice.

"Because!" I retract my fingers from his lips and trace one of the tattoos from his left eye with my index finger. "What do they represent?" I ask quietly and stare into his eyes as he chuckles again.

"Really, Aya? You're asking that now?"

I shrug. "Why not? Does it bother you?"

"I have a lot of reasons for 'why not', and it doesn't bother me the way you are expecting it to."

I nod in understanding. "Alright. Will you answer my question?"

I watch him intensely as he raises an eyebrow. "Wait. You... you were serious?"

I nod again and roll my eyes. "Obviously." I can't help but grin as a look that betrays his unbelief crosses his face.

"You can't be serious!" He mumbles as one of his hands comes to rest on my thigh, his fingers kneading in.

I shake my head. "I am serious! What do they represent?" I repeat myself.

He rolls his eyes. "I thought they suited me well."

I raise a curious eyebrow at him. "They do but... what do they mean?"

He sighs. "I would rather do something else than talking." He mumbles, avoiding my question.

I frown slightly and shake my head again. "No. I want to know!"

He groans in annoyance. "Do you ever give up on something? Anything? It's personal, okay? Personal!"

Given as they are facial tattoos... it is not that personal. "But why did you choose..."

He cuts me off with a low growl. "I was fifteen when I got them. What would you have expected from a teenager?!"

I roll my eyes and raise my hands up in surrender. "Alright. I got it."

He nods and his expression softens as he grips my wrists gently, dragging me towards him so my chest touches his as I literally land on him. "Good. Now... where were we?"

I start struggling slightly, although I know it will be to no avail. "To where you were going to drive me back home and tell me it was a stupid joke made by my brother."

He chuckles loudly and shakes his head. "Manipulation, Aya? I was expecting more from you. Although, I must admit it, you're as persistent and foolish as your brother is. If you know how to behave, I may actually consider to let you go earlier than planned."

I blink fast as I let his words sink in. Has he just said what I think he has said? "W-what...? Do... do you mean it?" I ask hopefully, my voice wavering slightly as I speak. Shoot! Why am I behaving this weak?!

He nods. "Yeah... I do." He smirks and his eyes spark with playfulness. "As I said, only if you know how to behave." He chuckles lightly.

I roll my eyes and pull back, pressing my back against the steering wheel and crossing my arms over my chest. "I will not beg you to release me." I state.

He nods. "I'm aware. But I don't want you to beg me to release you." His smirk twists into a sadistic one, his eyes darkening. "I want you to beg me for mercy." He says, his voice lowering dramatically at this.

I swallow hard and my brow furrows slightly. "I..."

"Relax, okay? I can wait a while for that."

I roll my eyes. "Then you will have to wait forever. I never beg."

He sighs and starts playing with my hair, twisting one of my strands around his index finger. "I will teach you how."

I shake my head. "How does anybody stand you, Razer?"

He shrugs, apparently carelessly. "I don't know, but honestly, I don't give a damn about it."

"Fair enough." I say and try to climb off him but his other hand grips my thigh tightly, making it impossible for me to move.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." I answer simply. He shakes his head and chuckles.

"I'll drive you there." He mumbles and his hands from my thigh moves upwards on my body, over my stomach and to my chest, both of his arms wrapping around me in an instant. "For now, I think we started something earlier, don't you think? Let's continue."

I give him a stern look. "No chance."

"You didn't seem to be thinking that earlier." He mumbles and brings his right hand to my chest, following the contour of my bra with his index finger. "It's not fair that you leave me wondering what you've got over here."

I grit my teeth as I fight against the urge to blush. "Get your hands off me now!"

"From what I remember, Aya, you were the one who literally jumped on me and kissed me like there was no tomorrow." He replies and cups the side of my face in his large hand, pulling me back to him. "What made that change?"

I place my hands on his chest, almost gasping at the feel of his muscles tensing and flexing under my touch. "The fact that yes, you are a complete stranger who kidnapped me and now is willing to sleep with me, on the drivers seat from his car?"

He shrugs. "Details."

I roll my eyes and huff out a short laugh. "You are speaking like my brother! It is obvios that you two were friends. Speaking of, what happened between you?"

His brow furrows and I can feel the vibration of a low growl through my palms. Is he... furious? "That bastard took everything from me!" He growls, his eyes darkening to the point that they seem black. "I lost everything, only because of him! Don't you ever fucking dare to ask me that! Got it?"

I gasp and retract my hands as the tone of his voice sends shivers running down my spine. He seems... so dark. "I..."

"Fuck it, Aya! Answer to me!" He growls.

I nod. "I..."

He rolls his eyes and sighs. "Off!"

I can't help the slight frown that makes its way to my brow. What does he mean by that? "What?"

"Get the hell off me!" He mutters through gritted teeth, his nostrils flaring with rage. "Now!"

I open my mouth to reply but a vibration against one of my knees cuts me off.

"Fuck!" He growls and shifts slightly, pulling his phone out of a pocket from his jeans. He looks up at me and his expression turns to a neutral one. "On second thought, don't move."

"Why...?"

He turns his attention to his phone and answers the call. "What the hell do you want this time?" He growls to whoever phoned him. "I don't fucking care, he can return there by himself." He rolls his eyes and leans his head against the window, his expression bored. "That part was a success." He mumbles, slightly calmer now. "No. She didn't create us any problems." He says, looking at me with a slight grin. "Not bigger than that, anyway. But not to worry. Now it's settled." He nods slightly. "It won't take too long. In a few minutes we'll be there, I will get Zox after we get..." He suddenly stops talking and rolls his eyes. "No. It won't be a problem." He sighs as he says the last part and hangs up.

"What was that?" I ask him and reach over for the tank top I was wearing.

He grasps both of my wrists, keeping me in place. "Nothing important."

I start struggling to get out of his hold. "Will you let go of me?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"As you said, no chance!" He replis smugly. He leans up and kisses me again, making me scream into his mouth. I push and hit against his chest, trying to get myself away from him but I only succeed in making him tighten his grip on me.

"Let go of me!" I yell at him as I somehow manage to break the kiss. "You bastard! What the hell is wrong with you?"

He swallows hard and parts his lips slightly as a deep sigh escapes him. "Nothing is wrong." He mutters. "Just... just get off me."

I frown slightly. "I do not understand."

"What the hell is so fucking hard for you to understand?! Don't try to play stupid with me, Aya, because I assure you, it won't work! I know you're not like that! You're intelligent! You can't not realize that playing stupid is not going to help you."

I roll my eyes and look down at his hands that are still gripping my wrists. "I am not playing stupid. I just do not understand why you would make a gesture to restrain me only to tell me to leave."

His brow furrows slightly as he follows my gaze. "Oh..." He loosens his hold on my wrists, allowing me to move back to the passanger seat. I sigh and collect my tank top from where he threw it and take it back on me before fixing my hair. I watch him as he takes his shirt back on, buttoning it up in a flash and running one of his hands through his hair to fix it.

I sigh and tuck a few bangs of my hair behind one of my ears as he starts the car again.

"How long?" I ask through a whisper, my voice slightly hoarse.

"Not too long." He answers and starts driving again, his eyes focused on the road.

I nod in sign that I understand and prop my head against the window, staring up at the star-strewn sky. 'How have I got myself be dragged into this?'

I blink fast as the sudden urge to rest comes over me, amplified by the relaxing silence from the car. It would be the perfect car ride back home if he was taking me to my house, not to a place I don't know when I'll be freed from. I shake my head slightly and try to clear my vision as it starts being blurry, bit it doesn't work. I feel my eyelids heavy with weariness as my eyes begin to close against my will.

No! I must stay awake...

* * *

I open my eyes and let a low moan escape me when I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I blink fast as I try to battle the wish to go back to sleep... It was quite relaxing.

I try to turn around and ignore whoever is waking me up but I find myself restrained by something. My eyes finally adjust to the low light as I manage to see where I am. Razer looks at me with a slightly annoyed expression, his eyes narrowed on me and dark...

Damn!

I thought it was only a dream, a nightmare!

Apparently, I was wrong.

"What time is it?" I manage to croak out hoarsely as I use my hands to massage my temples.

"It's time for you to get down." He mumbles.

"Mmm..." I moan silently and stretch out, leaning towards him. "Alright." I mumble and lean over to him, landing with my head onto his lap. "Later..." I add and close my eyes again, curling up and making myself as comfortable as possible in this position.

"Get up, Aya! I'm not in the mood for that!"

"In the mood for what?" I ask, remaining in place.

"You do realize the position we are in, don't you?" He replies and I swear I can hear a smirk as he speaks.

Shoot!

My eyes snap open and I sit up abruptly. 'Damn! How could I have been so reckless?!' I ask myself as I shake my head slightly. Urgh, that was so stupid from me!

He chuckles lightly. "Good girl." He praises me and reaches over to touch my face.

I growl and slap his hand away. How dares he?! I'm not a dog! He can't use things like that on me!

"Get down." He orders and points towards my door. I raise an eyebrow at his command and cross my arms over my chest, now fully awake.

"And if I do not comply?" I ask teasingly.

He growls and opens his door, getting down the car, his fists clenched. I watch him coming towards the passanger side door and opening it. "Get down. Now!"

I roll my eyes. "What will you do if I do. Not. Comply?"

He frowns and reaches one of his hands for me, grasping my wrist tightly and pulling me out of the car. "When I say a thing, Aya, you'll better do what I say!" He mumbles and drags me away from the car as he heads towards a big house - probably a mainson - surrounded by bodyguards.

Exactly what I needed!

I hang my head as we reach the house and can't help but grimace when I hear one of the men growling pervy at me. Obsessed of sex! Even better!

Razer's grip on my wrist tightens that I can feel it going numb under his grasp as he pulls me closer to him.

"No one touches her!" He growls at one of the guards posted in front of the door - to the one that made that perv sound more specifically.

I swallow hard as I try to ignore the lump forming in my throat. At least I know I will not be taken advange of... or at least for a while...

He drags me inside the house without adressing any other words and I look up at him, noticing a deep frown creasing his brow.

"Thank you..." I whisper slightly hoarse and his frown dims as he looks down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"For?" He asks, lost in thoughts.

I roll my eyes. "For what you have ordered to that guy... I really appreciate what you did."

He chuckles lightly and his gips on my wrist loosens ever so slightly. "You're precious for me, I can't risk one of those guys to do someyhing to you that might cause me trouble."

I am precious for him? Oh please! That's clearly bullshit! "You know, I was just trying to be nice and thank you for at least not letting any dirty-minded freak get too close to me. A simple 'you are welcome' would have sufficed."

He sighs and rolls his eyes, releasing me completely. "Well, you're welcome. Now will you please stop talking? It's quite unnerving."

I cross my arms over my chest and walk over to a couch, letting myself fall on it. "Not as unnerving as you are." I mumble and rest my elbows on my knees, sighing deeply.

He walks over to me and sits next to me, placing one of his hands on the curve of my waist. "Look..." He starts and swallows hard. "This isn't something pleasant for me either and I know this situation makes you feel uneasy but everything will be alright as long as I get what I want from your brother. I'll take good care of you and I'll make sure you'll leave this place sane. Nothing bad will happened to you... Well, as long as you behave and don't create us any problems, that is."

I raise an eyebrow and close my eyes. "What kind of problems? Will you please be more specific?"

He nods. "Trying to run away like you did, implying the Police, FBI Departments, CIA... things like this."

I look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Really? How do you think I could get the Police or any of what you said implied in this when I do not know where I am and I do not have any devices?"

He nods slightly. "Good point. But don't you think I made some researches before bringing you here? Don't you think I spent months learning about you and your life and finding out what your potention is? It is obvious that you're smart, Aya. You're smarter than most people from this country, probably from the whole world. You could find a way so it's better than you're warned now than punished later."

Punished? What does he think I am? A child? Urgh! "Whatever." I roll my eyes and shifts away from him, leaning my head back and stretching out.

He reaches over to me and wraps his right arm around my back and slips his other arm under my legs, lifting me up as he stands up.

I yelp in surprise and wrap my arms tightly around his neck for support. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" I ask him as he turns around and starts walking towards a stair.

"I am taking you to your room, obviously." He mutters.

* * *

"Get away!" I growl when he climbs on top of me on the bed, a small smirk plastered across his lips, his eyes sparkling with lust. I shove at his chest, trying to push me off me but he doesn't budge.

"You didn't seem to want that earlier." He purrs and buries his face in the crook of my neck, sinking his teeth hard in my throat and making me whimper at both the pain and pleasure shooting through my body at this. I staet struggling beneath him, kicking and hitting him in an attempt to make him get off me but everything I do is met with failure. No, no, no! This can't be happening now! He can't do this to me!

He pulls back suddently and looks down at me for a few seconds, his eyes studying my face as he seems to realize what's going on. "Fuck!" He growls and sits up, running one of his hands through his hair. He clenches his eyes shut, his expression unreadable as he gets down of the bed and starts pacing through the room. He looks at me for a short moment as I sit up, his thoughts seeming far away. "Fuck!" He growls again. "That wasn't mean to happen! I shouldn't have..." He trails off and shakes his head before walking towards the door. "I'll return in a few minutes. I have to... go somewhere first." He announces and opens the door. Right... Like I would care wheter he returned or not!

I sigh and let myself fall on the bed as Razer walks out of 'my' room, finally leaving me alone. Finally, I'm allowed to have some privacy! I look around the room, studying it intensely. The walls are painted in a pleasant turqouise color that gives this place an air of familiarity... The bed is big enough for two people, assorted with a small drawer next to it, the large wardrobe and the parquet, all having a light brown color, and the fluffy rug and curtains that have an immsaculate white color.

I roll over on my side and curl up as I feel tears welling in my eyes. This situation... is something I can't get out of. Well, not without some help for inside, which is less likely to happen. Everybody from here listens to Razer's orders... They are loyal to him.

And I? I'm here, all alone, with no one I can trust. There's no way for me to get out of here without any kind of help... And the problem is that I can not find any way to make somebody from here - anybody - help me, unless I offer them something, and I have nothing to offer. Here I have nothing... I am nothing.

I want to go back home... I want to go back to my brother and forget everything like it was just a nightmare.

I sigh again as I feel a tear sliding down my cheek and a low sob escapes me. This can't be happening to me! It's only a bad dream... a nightmare! It's only a fucking nightmare!

I clench my eyes shut tight as I allow my tears to finally fall and my body starts shaking slightly.

"Stop crying!" I hear a deep, scary voice that I have never heard before. A low whimper slips past my lips as I curl up even more as if trying to make the voice go away. "Get up!" The same person speaks again, more furious than before and I feel a shiver running down my spine at their voice.

I open my eyes and wipe my tears away as I sit up and look towards the door where I see the silhouette of a man. I gasp and draw my knees to my chest, hugging my legs tightly as I feel more tears forming at the corners of my eyes. Why is he here? What does he want from me? What... what is he going to do to me?

I blink my tears away and sit up as straight as I can, clenching my fists and looking at his silhouette - whoever this 'he' is. "Who are you?" I ask him, my voice wavering slightly. "Show yourself!"

He chuckles lightly and takes a few steps closer to me, allowing me to see him. I take my time to study him, almost gasping at his expression. His eyes are a dark color, seeming almost black as they sparkle with hate and fury. His hair is short and has the same red color as Razer's. His expression is fierce, a mix between hate, fury and satisfaction as he studies me as well.

I tighten my hold on my legs as I glare at him, a deep growl of fury filling the back of my throat as he crosses his arms over his chest and smirks sadistically.

"Angry, aren't we?" He asks teasingly, his eyes sparkling with something that I can describe only as satisfaction.

I turn my head away and clench my eyes shut tight as if trying to make him disappear. Yeah, like it'd ever work!

I hear him chuckling and taking one more step towards me. I open my eyes slowly and look up at him as he is towering over me, a low gasp of horror escaping me when I observe the burn scar from the right side of his face.

"I've heard a lot about you, Aya Jordan." He speaks, his voice deep and fierce.

I growl as he reaches one of his hands out for me and cups the side of my face in the side of his palm, making me grimace in disgust. He'd better take his hands off me!

He smirks and pushes me on my back onto the bed as he eyes me up and down, his expression unreadable.

"What the hell are you doing?" I growl. "Is this why I am here?" I asks, my voice wavering. Is this why I was brought here? To be taken advantage of by this guy? This can't be happening to me! This is impossible... right?

"Fierce. Hard to deal with. Arrogant." He smirks. "Exactly how you've been described. Fortunately, you'll not have this attitude for too long. My son will do a great job in taming someone like you."

I clench my fists tightly as I feel tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. Tame?! Is this what women are for him? Animals that must be tamed?! That's so sickening! "Don't be so sure of that!" I growl.

He chuckles darkly. "I give you three months. By that time you'll already be head over heels for him, you'll want him in every possible way."

I scoff and grimace in disgust. Was that a deadline?! That... that fucking sick bastard!

He gives me a mocking court nod before turning around and walking towards the door. "Speaking of, here you were." He mumbles and it's only now that I see another silhouette inside, close to the wall. He opens the door and walks out, leaving me and my - apparently - visitor alone.

"I am not an animal." I mumble. "You can not expect to 'tame' me."

"I know. He on the other side..." He sighs and steps towards the bed, revealing himself to be... Razer. "Don't let yourself be affected by what he said." He continues and sits down on the edge of the bed, narrowing his eyes. "Once I get what I want, I'll let you free. No 'taming'. I have no reasons to do that." He sighs and swallows before continuing. "I have no reasons to want you in that way."

I frown slightly and sit up, scooping closer to him. "But... do you?"

He nods slightly. "Sort of. Nothing to be worried about. It's not like I've not felt that kind of attraction before. Only physical. Nothing more, just pure animalic instinct to satisfy a basic need."

I roll my eyes. "Alright, everything is just sexually. I got it. You sure as hell have your way with words."

He shrugs lightly. "I'm trying."

I sigh and look briefly at the door. "His son?"

He nods. "The oldest."

Oh. Well, that explains both the physical and psyhological similarities between them. "I take it Zox is..."

He nods. "Younger. Less experienced but with such a big mouth that most of the times I'm annoyed too."

I can't help but giggle silently. "You? Annoyed? Oh please. You seem like the most annoyable person that has and will ever exist."

"You can say so." He answers and chuckles lightly. He sighs and turns his head around, staring at a wall with a strange fascination. "Aren't you afraid?" He asks suddenly and looks back at me.

I sigh and nod slightly. "A little, yes."

A grin places itself across his lips. "You should be." He replies.

I roll my eyes and huff out a sarcastic look. "What can I say? Very funny."

He sighs and stands up abruptly, walking towards the door. "Rest. I wouldn't want you to be tired tomorrow." He says, his voice lowering. "Goodnight." He adds and opens the door, walking outside and leaving me alone for the second time.

I blow out a deep sigh and let myself fall down onto my back on the bed, closing my eyes. This was the weirdest day from my life and something tells me that it will not be the only one.

Great! What can be more pleasant than being kidnapped by your brother's 'friend' and almost letting him sleep with you?

Yeah, absolutely nothing.

I roll onto my side and curl up, draping a thin blanket over my body as I clench my eyes shut tight. I want to return to my brother! I... I want to go home. They can't keep me locked here forever. They will eventually have to let me go... I can only hope that it will happen soon...

* * *

 _And it's finally ready. Gosh, it felt like it forever trying to get this done. I hope it was worth the waiting for it and_ _I hope you like it._

 _Well? Opinions? Advices? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	4. Things never change

_Hey, guys! I'm back with a new chapter.  
_

 _So, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

 **My eyes close slowly and I let out a low moan at the sensation of his lips against mine as he kisses me hard and passionate, his lips moulding perfectly over mine, one of his hands under my tank top as he touches my skin with triggering accuracy, the sensation unexpectedly pleasurable. How comes that he, from all the people, can make me feel like this, can make me lose myself like this?**

 **I dimsiss the thought immediately and wrap my arms tight around his neck, pulling him down over me as much as I can, my hands getting in his hair and I clutch his strands tightly in my fists, moaning into his mouth when my chest accidentally brushes against his, that simple movement sending a wave of excitement and arousal through me even through our clothes. I can feel a small, wicked smile crossing his lips as he turns the kiss wild, hungry, full of desire. Oh God... I would lie if I said that I didn't like what we are doing. I like it, a little too much for my own good it seems. But damn it, it feels too good to stop now. I know, I know I have to stop this right here and right now but I can't... I just can't.**

 **I let a low moan escape me as I feel one of his hands running up my side, his touch leaving a trace of fire on my body, making me whimper against his lips. I feel him smirking into the kiss and he tugs at my lower lip with his teeth, biting and nibbling it. I gasp and bring my hands to his chest, gripping his shirt in tight fists, probably tight enough that I could rip it off him easily without putting too much effort into it. I can't help but grin at the thought and I tug at his shirt, making a low growl rumble through his chest and vibrate through me. He breaks the kiss and looks down at me with a small smirk as he gasps for air, his breath hot and heavy, uneven, and I start unbuttoning his shirt with shaking hands. His smirk grows and he purrs, his eyes sparkling with lust and undying desire. I bite down on my lower lip as I get the last button undone and tug at his shirt in an attempt to take it off. He sits on his haunches between my legs and gently pulls me up against him so I am sitting up, my knees at either sides of his thighs. He rubs his nose against mine and playfully blows out a small sigh, his breath curling hot against my lips and I can feel my heart pounding fast and loud in my ears, my hands shaking nervously as I get the last button undone and let my hands travel over his abdomen, his skin soft and hot beneath my touch. I bite down on my lower lip for one short moment before releasing it as I look up at him, his deep blue eyes staring at me with intensity, a small smirk on his lips. I almost absentmindedly run my hands up over his chest, nearly gasping at the feel of his flexing muscles beneath my touch. Damn, damn, damn! ' _Stop_ _this!_ ' I order to myself though I know I can't. I'm far too long gone to be able to stop whatever the hell if going on between us, no matter how hard I want to. This needs to stop though. ' _The hell it does!_ ' Arguing with myself, of course. Do I need any more proofs that he is driving me crazy?**

 **I jump slightly in surprise when he tucks a few rebellious strands of my hair behind one of my ears, his fingers ever so slightly brushing against my jaw and even that simple touch is enough to send a slight shiver through me and I wink at him before bringing one of my hands up to his face and cupping his cheek in my palm, a sparkle of an unknown emotion in his eyes. "Razer..." I murmur breathlessly, my voice barely above a whisper and he smiles, bending down, his mouth lowering to mine to the point that I can feel his hot breath against my lips and I lean up toward him, eager to close the distance between us faster, eager to kiss him, to feel his lips against mine, to... to...**

* * *

"Aya!" My eyes snap open at the angry, growl-like sound that pulled me out of my sleep. I blink fast as my eyes adjust to the light in my room, yelping when I see a dark-haired girl looking down at me, an annoyed expression on her face, her dark eyes blazing with something I can't descipher.

"What...?" I start only to cut myself off when memories from last night flow back to me. Right. I'm not in my room. I'm somewhere else. A prisoner. And nothing more.

"Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty." Bleez says, resting her hands on her hips, her eyes slighly narrowed, her head tilted slightly to the side. Huh? Did I miss something? What's happened to her? "Do I really have to repeat myself?" She snaps, her voice cold, distant, carrying a tone of something I can't exactly pinpoint.

I sigh and sit up, drawing my knees up and raising an eyebrow at her, looking up at her with wide eyes. Why is she all of a sudden so snappy? "What's wrong?" I ask in an almost shy voice as I allow myself to examine her. She is wearing a black, V-neck skin-tight top, red jeans and black flats. My brow furrows and I cock my head to the side. "What's wrong?" I repeat and cross my arms over my chest in a demanding manner, despite the fact that I'm clearly not in the position of demanding anything.

"Nothing's wrong. You've got to get ready, you can't be late."

"Late for what?" I ask curiously, my interest perked.

"That's none of your concerns right now." She replies carelessly and shurgs. "Just get ready. I'll wait for you outside." She adds and turns around, walking toward the door. "Oh, and don't take too long, you really don't want to make Razer wait for you." She says in what sounds like a warning vouce before opening the door and walking out of my room, leaving me alone. Great. Of course I have to do everything as he says.

* * *

 **~Hal's POV~**

"Where the hell can she be?" I growl and run one of my hands through my hair as I pace in my room. "She can't have just started ignoring me like that. It's not her way. If she's mad at me she would let me know, not ignore me like she is. Something must have happened to her."

"I doubt it. I know her, Hal."

I look up at Carol as she walks toward me. There is a concerned expression on her face but she hides it as always. "So do I. She would've called me, texted me, something. Her friends don't know anything about her either." I clench my fists as I finish, exhaling in a futile attempt to calm myself down. It won't work, I know it. I won't manage to be calm unless I know what the hell happened to my sister! "I just... I'm worried, okay? I was supposed to take care of her and I don't even know if she's okay!" I almost growl, hanging my head.

Carol wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me into a tight embrace and I rest my forehead on her shoulder. "I know you are, Hal. But she's okay. Sbe's smart, if she's in trouble she'll find a way out of any mess, with or without help."

Maybe she's right. Maybe... maybe Aya's alright and I'm just being paranoid.

I sigh and pull back from the embrace, pressing my lips to her forehead. "Alright. I'll just try calling her another time and hope for the best.'

"And if she does ignore you and won't answer?" She asks teasingly, a glint of playfulness in her eyes.

Good question. Too bad I can't find an answer just yet. "I'll see what I can do." I mutter and pull my phone out of my jeans pocket just in the moment it starts ringing, the small sliver of hope I felt thinking it might be Aya disappearing when I see it's an unknown number. I look at Carol, noticing an egual confused expression on her face as she stares at the screen as well. I take a step back from her and answer, bringing my phone to my ear. "Hal Jordan speaking. Who is this?"

"It's been quite a long time, hasn't it?" The person from the other line answers and I can feel my eyes widening at the well known voice. It might have been a long time but I still remember that voice. The same sarcastic note. The same snarky tone. No... No. It can't be. This is just a bad dream, a nightmare of some sort.

I swallow hard. "Fancy to hear from you. Last time we spoke you made sure to let me know how much you hated me and wished to see me dead." I say sharply. No exaggeration here, really. I meet Carol"s gaze and shrug at her questioning gaze.

"I see some things never change. I was serious when I said all that, Jordan. I still do hate you for what happened. Dis you really think I would have called you without a good reason?" I can so easily hear that smug smirk of his as he speaks. "Say like, the sudden disappearance of your lovely sister?" He adds with a satisfied, slightly sarcastic voice. Wh-what...? How does he... What?

I huff and shake my head but remain silent. This can't be good.

"Is there any problem, Jordan? Or did you all of a sudden realize that she's not around? It wouldn't surprise me if it were true though. You're too self-centralized to notice any change in the ones around you. Am I not right?" He asks, and I can detect a faint shadow of sadness in his voice.

"Shut up!" I growl. "You know nothing about me."

"Neither do you. You never did anyway. Nor did you care about things that have nothing to do with your own selfish reasons." He mutters, his tone dark. If he says one more thing... "You're silent. You know that all I'm saying is true."

I shake my head, despite knowing that he can't see me, and scoff. "I told you before, Razer, what happened to her was not my fault. We had never planned on that happening, no one was supposed to get hurt."

"Do not speak of her!" He growls, this time his voice showing rage. Oops. It does seem that some things never change. Things like maybe his short-temper. "It's only your fault! If I hadn't listened to you, if I hadn't left her, if I had just stayed with her she would have been alive now!" Always blaming me. He's never going to let me live this down, is he?

"One of you would have eventually died that day, Razer. Who knows what might have happened if you had remained there." I know it's useless to reason with him, he would never listen to me, but I can't help it. I saw in his eyes years ago. He wanted to die as well, to have a chance to see her again...

"It doesn't really help talking to you, does it? You'll never understand anyway." The bitterness in his voice obvious. "Unless you feel the same thing I did." He adds, though this time there is no bitterness, no pain, no sufferince. Only malice.

"What do you mean with that?" I ask and feel my brow furrowing.

"Wouldn't you want to find out..." He sighs and I can easily picture him smirking maliciously. "All right, I'll give you a small clue: she's a sweet, innocent girl that has no idea what her brother was implied with. Is there any need from me to say more about it or you figured it out?"

I feel my eyes widening in shock. "Wh-what?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Such a shame. And yet, that's another proof that all you care about is yourself." He laughs sarcastically.

"What do you want?" I growl. "What do you want so you'll let her go? Money? That's not a problem, I could-"

"You really think I want your money, Jordan? No, of course not. It's so much more to it than what you think. It's not about money here. It's about revenge. Sufferince and pain. Power. Life and death."

I shake my head. "That's a huge exaggeration, even for you. Let her go and I'll do whatever you want. Please." I'm not too fond of myself for practically begging him but what other choice do I have right now?

"So you do care about someone else as well, huh? Quite impressive from you. But begging for that does not help you, wheter you like it or not."

I grit my teeth in annoyance. Arrogant bastard! "I swear that if you lay a single finger on her you're going to regret it!"

He huffs out what I can only describe as a sarcastic laugh. "Oh really? First of all, you don't even know where I am or where I'm holding her. And secondly, how would you ever find out if anything happened to her at all?" He asks and I can so easily detect the teasing in his voice.

"Don't play with me, Razer! I won't have any problem in finding and finishing you off! Heck, I might even start looking for you myself if I have to but I won't let you go with this!"

"No need to. I can arrange a meeting for the two of us. I'm sure she'd love to see the cause of her abduction."

My eyes shift to Carol who has been watching me carefully, concern etched all over her face. I know I might regret agreeing with this but I need even the tiniest chance to see her. Anything can help me. "Where?"

* * *

 **~Aya's POV~**

I quietly slip of out my room and shuffle a little when I notice Bleez following every tiny movement I make. I have just finished getting ready and fortunately there haven't been any surprise visits from Razer while I was in the shower. At least he has some decency. I've gotten dressed into a pair of green jeans and a dark green V-neck top beneath a while jacket, accomapined by white flats. My hair is tied up in a ponytail.

"Took you long enough." Bleez smirks and folds her arms over her chest. "He's not a too patient person."

I roll my eyes. "Figured out he wasn't." I mutter. "Why the hell do you help him?"

She shrugs. "Doesn't matter. My question is: why the hell were you moaning his name when I walked into your room?"

I feel my eyes widening. What does she mean by that? I didn't... I weren't... I swallow down the lump forming in the back of my throat as I mentally analyze what has happened this morning. Oh no... Did I really...? No, please no. Not that! Not with him! I really shouldn't be feeling this way about him, really shouldn't think about him this way. "I... No, I wasn't... I just..."

A small smirk crosses her lips and she shrugs again, giving me an understanding glance. "Hey, it's not my job what you think about. I was just curious, nothing more."

Yeah, right. I'm sure he would be curious as well to find out what exactly was going on in my head not a hour ago. "Please don't let him know about that!" The words left my lips before I could stop them and I advert her gaze. "He won't let me live this down. Keep this a secret, please."

She snorts. "As I just said, it's not my job. I'm not going to tell him. Yet." The challenge in her voice was obvious: do something we don't approve and he'll know. Great. Exactly what I needed now.

"I... thanks." I manage.

"Forget that." She smiles and unfolds her arms. "We really do have to hurry up, he hates waiting."

* * *

"Don't be late or you'll have to say goodbye to her for real." I hear Razer saying as Bleez and I walk down the last few steps of the stairs straight in the living room. I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms over my chest, watching as he eyes me up with a malicious grin. "You wouldn't want her to suffer at such a young age, would you? I thought so." He says before hanging up and putting his phone into the pocket of his jeans. "Took you a while to come down, didn't it?" He asks as he studies me, a satisfied look in his eyes.

I roll my eyes and huff as I allow myself a moment to observe him. He's wearing a white t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket, black jeans and black converse. He really does like black, doesn't he? I immediately clench my fists, my nails digging into the skin of my palms as I shake the thought off. I ahould not care about what he likes or dislikes. "Mature. Really mature. Will I actually find out what is so important or you are just going to keep me in dark?" I ask confidently. I may be a prisoner here but it doesn't change the fact that I hate being kept in the dark. It just doesn't feel right if I don't know what is going on.

A small, wicked smirk spreads across his lips - the same lips I felt last night on my in his car, the same lips I have dreamt about - and he winks at me. "Let's just say that this is my gift for you." He answers with a small shrug, a glint of miscief in his eyes.

Great... I'm really not going to like this, am I?

* * *

 _And this is it. It's shorter than I had originally planned but I'm happy with it. Well, I hope you like it._

 _Well? Opinions? Advices? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	5. Family

I close my eyes and prop my head against the cold window, welcoming the sound of the humming engine as some sort of comforting lullaby, despite the fact that there is absolutely nothing comforting in my current situation. Ironically how things happened this way. 24 hours ago I would have never thought that I was going to end up in such a mess but here I am, in the most screwed situation someone could actually be.  
We've been on the road for more than half an hour and nothing from what I saw gave me any clue of where we might be or where we are going. It's almost funny. I never was the type to submit to any command but right now... things are different than they were. And I hope so badly - against any hope, I know - that I'll find a way out of this mess. Though I doubt it.  
Fortunately, or unfortunately for me, it's only the two of us in the car, me and Razer. I don't know how I would have coped if his brother was here as well. Or if Bleez was here. She's not that bad, compared to the two siblings that is, but I feel weird around her. I have this feeling, that she isn't what I think she is. Like she's hiding something. Well, apparently everybody is hiding something.  
"We're here." I hear Razer's cold voice, realizing only now that the car has come to a stop. My eyes flutter open and I look out the window, sighing when I'm met with the sight of what looks like an abandoned warehouse. Nope. It doesn't look like I'm going to like this.  
"You must be kidding me." I mutter and turn my head around, giving him what I hope is an incredulous look. "This is it? What am I supposed to do here? Oh, wait. I think I know and if this is what I think it is then you should be announced that there is no way in hell for me to do that!"  
He rolls his eyes and smirks at me. "No, it's not that. You're too precious for that kind of job, Aya. You should have figured that out so far. Let's just say I have a little surprise for you, one that I'm sure you'll love."  
A surprise? Really? I swear, he's doing this just to piss me off! "Alright. Let's pretend that I do believe you and that you are indeed taking me to a 'surprise'. What happens after?"  
He shrugs, almost carelessly in my opinion. "Nothing. Or many things. Depends on your behaviour."  
Right. I blow out a deep sigh and shake my head. "Alright. A surprise. Good behaviour. I got it."  
"I hope so." He chuckles and opens his door. "Let's go. I think he's waiting for us."  
I frown slightly. "He? Who is 'he'? You said it was not that!" I almost cry out as I feel fear dwelling in the pit of my stomach. What is he planning?  
"I wasn't lying." He answers and steps out of the car and comes to my door, opening it for me. "It's not what you think, okay? Nothing bad will happen to you, you have my word for that. Trust me, alright?" He tells me, his eyes shining with so much sincerity that I can't help but nod in approval. He reaches one hand for me and I accept it without a second thought, letting him help me out of the car. Exactly what I needed: a deal with the Devil. But I guess I brought it over myself.  
I allow him to lead me toward the warehouse and I can hear my heart pounding loudly with fear in my ears. There are so many possibilities... so many things he could do to me. And I... I have no chance of escaping, of making him let me go. All I can do is hope for the best. And right now, there isn't much I can hope for.  
He laces his fingers with mine as we walk toward a door, the entrance in this place. Even lesser chances for me to run, not that they were too many before. I look down at our joined hands and bite on the inside of my cheek. It's not an entirely unpleasant thing. It actually... feels nice. Pleasant. Almost... almost normal. And yeah, I am aware of the fact that the situation we are in - the situation I am in - is nowhere near normal. But I just can't help the feeling I get right now... that I'm protected. Safe. But only as long as I'm with him.  
It sounds crazy, I know. But it's the truth. And... I know that I've literally known him for a couple of hours - time in which we have either fought with each other, argued or kissed - but I just can't shake off this feeling that he gives me. I can't even find the right words to describe it but I can say for sure that it's not unpleasant. It's... it's nice. It's like... a warm fluttering sensation, sweet and powerful. Impossible to fight against.  
"Are you ready for your surprise, Aya?" I feel myself tensing up when I feel Razer's breath against my ear, his voice barely above a whisper and finally notice that we have long since entered the warehouse. Is it weird that I am not afraid anymore?  
"Y-yes... I guess I am." I whisper in a small, almost fearful voice. Damn it! I never act that way! I'm not a little child that can be scared easily! I'm supposed to be an adult, to act mature, to-  
"This way." His voice interrupts my train of thoughts and he pulls me toward him and leads me through what looks like a maze of scrapped metal. "It won't take too long, I promise." He announces me with a small smile and I can't help but smile slightly. Why the hell did I just...? Urgh, never mind that!  
"Alright." I nod and feel my cheeks heating up when he squeezes my hand tightly, reassuringly. I look up at him in surprise and raise an eyebrow at him. That was unexpected. I sigh and absentmindedly lean my head against his shoulder, biting down on my lower lip when I feel him brushing his thumb over mine, his skin warm and soft. Is it weird that I find this simple gesture... almost normal? Like... we're meant to be doing this? Well, not walking through scrapes in an abandoned warehouse but well, just walking around hand in hand like this. Oh God... why do I keep thinking like this? It's not I like him or anything. No, of course I do not like him. He kidnapped me and now God knows where he's taking me! How can I like someone like him?  
"You're acting like you've done this before." He says with a chuckle.  
I look up at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"  
He shrugs. "Walking like this with someone. You're acting like you've done this."  
I shake my head, unable to stop a slight smile from taking hold of my lips. "That... is incorrect. I have never done this before." I bite down on my lower lip, wondering whether or not to say the next thing I have in mind. Well, he would find out sooner or later, right? "You... you have been my first kiss, by the way." I whisper in a shy voice and lower my eyes, staring at my feet.  
"Oh." Oh? Is that all he has to say? Oh? I lift my gaze to his, frowning when I see a a playful glint in his eyes.  
"Don't you even think about teasing me!" I growl, my jaws clenched and he laughs in response.  
"I wouldn't dream of it." He replies with a slight purr in his voice and I roll my eyes. Am I supposed to really believe that? Though I can't lie, he did sound sincere.  
"What is her name?" I find myself asking without giving it a second thought. He raises an eyebrow but I can see it in his eyes: he knows what I'm talking about. He turns his head around and stares straight ahead, his expression unreadable. Oh, not so fast. I'm not going to give up on this so easily. "Who is she, Razer?"  
"What the hell are you talking about?" He growls and I can detect pain in his voice. "Stop asking me nonsense questions or so help me-"  
"Who is she?" I ask again, tightening my hold on his hand. "Tell me, Razer, who is she?" He looks back down at me and I can see him struggling to keep up a straight face. "This is where you were trying to get, is it not? To a girl, right? So tell me, who is she?"  
I watch him swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down and he sighs, pain swimming in his eyes. "Her name was Ilana." He whispers in a low voice, turning his head away from me.  
I tilt my head to the side a little. I know I should stop pressing on but my curiosity has always gotten the best out of me, even in the worst moments. But... I have a feeling that this might help him. Might reduce his pain. "Who was she?"  
"My girlfriend. My almost fiancée."  
"Almost? What happened?"  
He shakes his head as a small, sad smile spreads across his lips. "Life happened." He huffs out a short, weak laugh and hangs his head. "She died. It's been like years since... that incident. She was my everything and one day... she was gone. Just like that. It was a harsh reminder that nothing lasts forever." He stops walking, making me do the same and turns around in such a way that we are both facing each other now, our hands still joined and he lifts his head up, looking down at me with a pained expression on his face, his eyes becoming shiny with tears. Is this the same man from last night? The cruel man who abducted me and threatened to torture me? I highly doubt it.  
"I'm... I'm so sorry to hear that. I did not know..." I whisper and he shakes his head, a silent tear rolling down his cheek and tracing one of his tattoos and I find myself following it with my eyes.  
"No one does." He replies and the looks he is giving me is pained, tortured. "Here's a little piece of advice that I'd like you to always keep in mind: never get too attached to someone to the point that you feel like you can't live when they're not around because when you'll lose them it will hurt like hell. I know what I'm talking about. It's the kind of pain that makes you wish you were dead. It's like you're suffocating, like nothing is as it should be. Nothing is the same anymore and it hurts like hell. And that's not a way of living."  
I chew down on my lower lip and lift my free hand up, cupping the side of his face in my palm and he leans his head into my touch. "Is this how much she meant to you? How much you loved her?"  
He nods and brings his own hand up clasping mine from his cheek. "She was my everything, Aya." He repeats like some sort of chant, as if those words would have the power to being her back. "She was my life. And one day, she was gone. And the worst part is that I wasn't even there when that happened. I didn't even have the chance to see her for one last time." He places a soft kiss on the inside of my palm and I can't help the sudden urge to put my arms around him, to comfort him somehow.  
"Why?"  
"I... I really don't want to talk about this right now." He sighs and I am starting to fear that he'll just push me away but he simply gives me a small smile in return. "I may tell you what happened... some day but not now." He sighs and lowers his eyes, a far away look on his face. "But let's just say that your brother had something to do with it."  
I frown. "What did he do? Is this why you want revenge so badly - because you think he is responsible for the death of your beloved?"  
He shakes his head and huffs out a weak, humorless laugh. "It's not that I think he is responsible for that. I know it's his fault. That day... that day he called me, said he needed my help and I left... She was alone and when I got back..." He trails off and huffs, looking at me with dark, pained eyes, the corners of his lips turning upwards into a small frown. "Do I need to say more?"  
"I'm... sorry." I whisper weakly. "For what happened to her and... everything."  
"It wasn't your fault." He shakes his head and takes a step backward and I lower my hand to his cest before letting it fall to my side. "And just because I told you that and opened up to you, it doesn't mean we're suddenly best friends and I'll release you. I was planning on telling you about that anyway - I thought you should have at least known a part of my reason."  
I roll my eyes. "Right." I will let that go. For now, at least. "I just want to know, why did you bring me here? What am I supposed to see here?" I ask quietly.  
His expression turns into the neutral one I have kind of become to recognize as his 'signature' and the corners of his lips twitch upward into a small smile. "It's something special, only for you."  
I huff and fold my arms over my chest. "And you will not tell me what it is because...?"  
"Because it's a surprise and if I reveal it to you it won't be a surprise anymore." He gives me a pointed look, his eyes playful. "Let's keep going, I think he's already waiting for us."  
I raise an eyebrow at him. "Okay. Should I be worried?"  
He shakes his head. "Not in the slightest." He reaches over to me and takes my hand in his once again, lacing our fingers together and squeezing my hand tight, reassuringly. "You're going to love this, I assure you."  
I roll my eyes. Out of all the things he could have said, that really was not something I would have expected to hear from him. "I think it would be better if you just told me where the hell you are taking me!" I mumble and huff.  
"Aya?" My eyes widen as the well known voice rings in the otherwise silent room and I quickly whip my head around, my breath hitching when I see my brother hurrying towards us, a relieved expression on his face. "Aya, are you okay?" He stops a few feet away from us and narrows his eyes on Razer before turning his attention back to me, his expression softening minutely. "Did he do anything to you? I swear I'll make him pay if he dared so much as to touch you-"  
"She's fine, Jordan." Razer replies and I can easily detect the smug smirk on his lips even without seeing his face although I can't help but feel a little relieved he spared me of having to answer. I wasn't sure I could have avoided the last question so easily. "I didn't do anything to her. Did I, Aya?"  
"Is he telling the truth?" Hal asks and I can feel my cheeks starting to heat up at the suspicious way he is looking at me, like he knows something.  
"Yes." I answer quickly, a little surprised by how even I managed to keep my voice. "He has not done anything to me. Do not worry."  
Hal gives me a weary look and sighs, relaxing visibly. "Come here." He says and opens his arms and I snatch my hand out of Razer's, running to Hal and wrapping my arms tight around his neck as his circle my middle. He rests his chin on the top of my head and I feel his chest rising as falling as he takes in a deep breath. "I've been so worried..." He whispers, his voice shaky.  
"How did you know?" I manage and pull back far enough to look at his face. His chocolate colored eyes are warm, his brow furrowed as he studies my face.  
He cups my face in one hand, his thumb brushing briefly over my cheek and his expression darkens. "The little fucker called me." He mumbles and looks behind me at Razer. I can feel his gaze on my back, following each movement I make. "I'll make him pay for this, I promise."  
I shake my head, huffing out a small laugh. "Hal, stop. It will only make things worse."  
"Aya-"  
"No." I bite my lip for a short moment and shake my head vigorously. "You know it will not help. Stay away, please. I can handle this, okay?"  
He clasps my hands in his and his frown depends. "I can't stay away, Aya. I need to make sure you're safe."  
"She'll be safe as long as you don't get implied." Razer speaks up from behind me and I turn my head around, glaring at him.  
"I can't let you with him, Aya." Hal's soft voice makes me look back at him and I swallow, my throat suddenly dry. "I know him, I know what he can do."  
"What other choice do you have?" I ask in a small voice, looking down at our clasped hands for a short moment before meeting his gaze again.  
"I..." He trails off and tightens his hold on my hands. "I know there's nothing I can do." He whispers. I feel something cold slipping in my palm and I lower my eyes, staring at a thin bracelet that Hal put in my hand. I give him a questioning look, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. He wraps his arms around my body and pulls me to his chest, burying his head in the crook of my neck. "Tracking device." He whispers, his voice so low I could have missed it if he wasn't so close to me. "I need to know where he's taking you. Don't let him see it." He continues, his breath tingling on my skin. He pulls back, his hands resting on my back. I quietly put the bracelet on, hiding it under the sleeve of my jacket and nod slightly.  
"Your time is up, Jordan." Razer says from behind me and I sense him taking a step closer to me. "Come on, Aya."  
I hug Hal one more time before taking a step back, a low gasp escaping me when Razer's hands land on my hips. I give my brother a small wave of goodbye and let Razer pull me to him, his arms coming around my body.  
"Remember what we talked, Jordan. No following me or your sister will suffer the consequences." Hal only nods at the threat and I hang my head, folding my arms over my chest. "Let's go." Razer whispers in my ear, his breath curling hot against my skin and sending a shiver up my spine. I nod silently and let him take me back on the way we've come from, my head lowered and my eyes focused on every step we take. The way back doesn't take as long as I expected and it's only minutes later when I'm nestled back in the passanger side in Razer's car.  
"Thank you." I whisper, my voice low after he's settled in his seat. "For letting me see him, I mean." I add and look at him through my eyelashes.  
"Don't get used to it." He mutters, turning the key in the ignition and I snort quietly.  
"I know you are not as emotionless as you want to seem." I say before I have the chance to stop myself and the looks he gives me makes me wish I had kept my mouth shut.  
"I do hope you have a good explanation as to why you think that." He growls through gritted teeth and starts the car, going on the road in less than a second. His eyes are focused on the road and his whole body is tense, hands clenched tight around the steering wheel.  
"What you told me in the wharehouse. About your girlfriend and all that... It still hurt you, what happened to her. That is why I am here. You want my brother to hurt, just like you did." It wasn't hard to put two and two together. "You want to avenge her death by making my brother suffer, an interesting way to forget your pain."  
"You're strangely calm for someone used as a mean to bring pain to her own brother."  
I can't help the grin that tugs at the corners of my mouth. "You would never hurt me."  
"What makes you be so sure about that?"  
I shrug lightly. "I do not know. It's just... a feeling, I guess."  
"A feeling?" He chuckles incredulously. "That's ridiculous."  
I huff and roll my eyes. "You just love to suck the joy out of everything, don't you?" I mumble, unable to stop the small giggle that escapes me. Since when do I giggle?  
Razer snorts and he seems to relax a little. "Definitely leaving that aside." He says, pointedly tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. "When was the last time you ate anything?" He glances briefly at me and I feel heat burning in my cheeks.  
"Sometimes yesterday, I think." I answer and rest one hand on my stomach. I can't remember when it was but it's only after he mentioned it that my body reacts to the lack of food. His lips form a crooked smile and a moment later his hand finds its way on my thigh, squeezing gently.  
"I know a nice place with great food. How about we go there, hm?" He asks, a faint trace of hesitancy in his voice. I raise an eyebrow and nodded without saying any other word, already knowing that I pretty much have no other choice.

Razer was definitely right. The local is indeed nice and has that familiar air that most places don't have, something I appreciate about it.  
I swallow down the last piece of pancake I got and lick my lips before taking a sip of my soda. Razer had insisted on having a 'late breakfast' so here I am, taking meal with my kidnapper. The situation I am in makes me want to laugh but I manage to hold it back, smiling a little instead.  
"Something funny?" Razer asks and glances up at me, placing his own glass on the table.  
"Not... really."  
"Spit it out." He says dully, not taking his eyes off me.  
I sigh and rest my chin in my palm. "This situation."  
"I didn't know you found me providing you food funny but it seems I don't know you as well as I thought."  
I roll my eyes. "That is because you do not know me. At all."  
"Then tell me something about you." He shrugs casually, like it's no big deal.  
"What should I tell someone who probably went through my whole life history?" I ask amusedly and he shrugs again.  
"How about something I couldn't find?"  
A small sigh escapes me and I tap my fingers against the table. "I never liked the girls my brother was dating in the past. None of them was good enough for him so when they came to our house I always did some things to... make them break up with him."  
Razer snorts and raises an eyebrow. "What kind of things?"  
I shrug lightly. "'Accidentally' calling them by another name. Leaving a photo of him and an ex or something somewhere in the house for them to find. And I clearly remember once calling Carol - I am certain you know her - and asking her to drop by right before my brother returned with the girl from his date and let's just say she wasn't too happy to find another girl already in his house."  
Razer huffs out an amused laugh and nods in understanding. "This reminds me of what I used to do to Zox in the past when I didn't like the girls he was dating."  
"I'm listening."  
He smirks and winks at me. "Pretty much the same you did but spiced up a little."  
I lean back in my chair and take my glass in my hand. "Like what?"  
His smirk grows proudly. "Nothing bad. I just sort of played pranks on them. I remember this one particular girl I didn't like, around four years ago. She was a bitch in reality but knew how to act so she had somehow managed to grab my brother's attention. It took me a while until I figured out her personality but when I did, I refused to let her go so easily. It was a matter of pride. Unfortunately nothing I did seemed to work. The trick with the photos didn't work with her - and I must mention they weren't exactly innocent either." My cheeks start heating up at his suggestive gaze and I avert his eyes.  
"Moving on."  
"I couldn't call her the wrong name because I had known her for a while but there were a few times when she called my brother and he wasn't around so I picked up and used the wrong name when talking to her. She got mad, of course, but not a chance of succeeding. Apparently she was a tough one."  
"What did you do?" I ask. I'm pretty sure he didn't just let the matter go.  
"Glad you asked. It was a few hours before he had a date with her that I came up with something that could work. I took Zox's phone when he wasn't paying attention and got the number of an ex of his. I asked her to helped me and she agreed. She was nice, I think one of the very few girls he dated that I liked. I don't know why they broke up but it wasn't because of me, she was a good match for my brother."  
Weird how a nice girl could be a good march for someone like Zox.  
"I left only minutes before Zox to meet up with this girl two streets away and she drove us to the restaurant my brother and his date was." He stirs his drink a little and chuckles. "I stood hidden and his ex walked up to him, told him she loved spending the night with him and kissed him. I mean, really kissed him, wandering hands and all that. The Bitch made a big show then and asked - way louder than necessary - what that meant but it didn't take her long to put two and two together and after she did, she promptly broke up with Zox, making an unnecessary show just for pity. My brother finally realized how she was and told her to leave and never call him again. From her face, she definitely wasn't expecting his answer but she eventually left and after a few unsuccessful attempts to get him back, she gave up and didn't bother him anymore."  
"What about the other girl?"  
He shrugs. "They didn't last. But they did remain friends and used to hang out reguraly."  
I just nod and remain silent, looking around the small local. This feels so weird. I'm no expert in this kind of stuff but I'm pretty sure you just go out to eat with your prisoner.  
"Aya!" Razer snaps his fingers, interrupting my train of thoughts. "Are you even listening?" He almost hisses the question, annoyance clear in his voice.  
"Not really." I admit. I don't want to annoy him any further by avoiding the question, though I'm not entirely sure what I did to annoy him in the first place. His fierce expression suddenly melts into something softer and he smiles slightly. Okay...?  
"We have to go. Maybe some other time we could stay more but I really do need to take you back now." He lets the money for our food on the table and stands and turns to the door without waiting for my answer, only motioning me to follow him. He seems certain that I won't just take advantage of the situation and run away and for a moment - an extremly short moment actually - I do consider that option but I dismiss it quickly. Last time I tried this, it didn't end so well and I have no guarantee he won't hurt me if I try it again. I stand up with a sigh and go after him, hurrying to catch up with him. He grins at me once I'm by his side and takes my hand in his own, linking our fingers together. He opens the door and I get out first, practically dragging him outside. I squint a little to adjust to the sunlight and he leads me back to his car. He lets go of my hand and opens the passanger side door for me, looking at me out of the corner of his eyes.  
"By the way, it would be great if you threw away that bracelet Jordan gave you." He says quietly, his eyes flicking over to my wrist where the bracelet was hidden under my sleeve. How could he have known? I haven't pulled up my sleeve and I suppose I was subtle enough when putting it on. So how...?  
"Just do it, Aya. Trust me, okay? It won't help you. If anything, it would only make things worse." His eyes meet mine and he looks at me pleadingly, something I would have never expected from someone like him.  
"Okay." I breathe out and he nods, the corners of his mouth curving upward into a slight smile as he walks around the car, opening his own door. I pull the sleeve of my jacket up and unclasp the bracelet hesitantly, letting it fall on the ground with a small clanking sound before I get into the car.  
"That was the only way. I'm sorry." Razer whispers and I prop my head against the window, not even bothering to answer as I close my eyes with a sigh.  
"I knew Jordan would come up with something. In case you're wondering, I barely noticed the moment he gave you the bracelet. What got my attention were your arms moving when you put it on. I figured it was a piece of jewelry, something not-so-easy to detect."  
I open my eyes and stare out the window. The rest of the world is nothing more than a blurry image as we're back on the road.  
"You had your chance, Aya. And you made your choice."  
I decide to keep my mouth shut one more time. I don't know what to expect from him and I don't want to provoke him.  
"And you chose right." The honest tone his voice has makes me lift my head and look at him. His eyes are on the road and his expression is neutral but his stance is relaxed. "Frankly, I wasn't sure you would have listened to me. You could have ignored me, done what you wanted and waited for your brother to come and save you. But you didn't. You chose to do what I asked. You proved I can trust you."  
I nod silently and continue looking out the window, not saying a word. I don't know what I can say. Was that all a test? To see what I'd pick if I had to choose between him and my family? And if it was, why do I feel as if I failed?  
I chose him over Hal. A stranger over family.  
I see him pulling his phone out with one hand and quickly texting something, only half focused on the road now before putting it back with a small grin.

Once we get back to what I suppose will be my new house from now on, I hurry up to my room, relieved that Razer didn't follow me. He went to his own business, whatever that might be now, leaving me to go up to my room by myself.  
I open the door, gasping when I see Bleez inside, busy arranging something in the closet. I clear my throat to get her attention and close the door behind me, taking a few steps until I reach the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. She obviously knows that I'm here but she doesn't make any gesture that she aknowledge my presence.  
"What are you doing?" I ask when I realize she's not going to pay me any attention.  
"Brought you some clothes." She answers absentmindedly and turns to look at me. The closet is wide open, allowing me to see the bunch of clothes in there. "You'll stay here for a while so you'll need them."  
"Figured." I mumble and make myself comfortable on the bed, sitting cross-legged on the soft mattress.  
"By the way." She snaps her fingers like she just remembered something and closes the doors to the closet before reaching into her jeans pocket and puling out a phone. She walks up to me and hands me the phone and I realize with a start that it's mine. "Razer told me to give this back to you." She says and I take the device from her. "I think he's gone crazy but he says it's alright."  
I frown and look down at the phone. "Why?"  
"I don't know. He just texted me asking to give it back to you when you get back. It's not my job to question his decisions."  
And something tells me it's not mine either.  
"We changed the SIM so it's undetectable. The only condition we have is not to use it to contact your brother or someone from the outside."  
I only nod and remain silent.  
"He has a soft spot for you." Bleez says quietly. "Otherwise he wouldn't have given your phone back."  
Right. I'm sure that's far from the truth.  
Bleez sighs when I don't answer and walks to the door. "I'll see you." She calls out and reaches her hand for the doorhandle.  
"Why are you helping him?" I ask bluntly, looking at her.  
"He and Zox are... my only family." She answers in a small voice after a few moments of hesitation.  
"Siblings?" I raise a curious eyebrow and she huffs.  
"Cousins. My mother died when I was little and my father had left her when he found out she was pregnant with me. Their father raised me and I guess I feel like I owe him something." She shakes her head once she's done and opens the door. "Forget it! What happened, happened. It's over. Make yourself comfortable, you're gonna be here for a while." She leaves and closes the door behind her and I fidget with my phone.  
Bleez decided to stick with her family. She made her choice and she picked family over anything else.  
And me?  
I chose my kidnapper over my brother.


End file.
